


Horror Game Hijinks

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [64]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy plays his own game, Gen, Let's Play, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or "Bendy and Friends Play Bendy and the Ink Machine."





	Horror Game Hijinks

"Ok, so what exactly am I looking for?" Bendy narrowed his eyes. "It says to click objects to collect them, but what exactly am I supposed to collect?"

"You might want to go back to the room with the pedestals," suggested Henry. "If I remember correctly, those pictures will tell you what you need to find."

Bendy nodded. "Right, now let's see if I can find it--oh no. Boris, don't look."

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause I found the room with the dead you," Bendy answered. "And it looks more like you now."

Immediately, the wolf closed his eyes. "Let me know when you're out."

(BATIM)

"Nothing's happening," Sammy muttered angrily. "I played the stupid instruments, and nothing's happening."

"Try clicking on the tape recorder," Susie suggested. "Maybe that'll give you a clue."

Sammy did so, only to hear Susie's voice playing.

"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm gonna love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places."

"Well, that didn't help."

"Aw, I didn't know you felt that way about me," Alice said, blushing faintly.

Susie giggled, ruffling the angel's hair playfully. "Part of the reason I put up with Joey's harebrained ideas is because I get to voice you. I was pretty upset when he suggested Allison take over, but she persuaded him to let her voice a different character instead."

"I just thought of something," Sammy interrupted. "That recording Norman made had my character start the projector up before racing down to this room..."

(BATIM)

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Caught off guard by Bendy's outburst of profanity, Alice looked up from her book. "What happened?"

"I...did _not_..expect the game version...of you...to look like that," the demon gasped out.

"I see you there. A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels."

Susie looked horrified. "Was...was that supposed to be me?"

"Actually, it might be me," Allison remarked. "Or both of us fused together. It _is_ a horror game, after all."

"This game keeps getting more and more screwed up," Wally commented. "Especially with monster Bendy. First he gets updated with a scarier look, now there's the ink that appears when he does. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Well, I know one thing for sure," Bendy said, heading to the lift. "I'm sleeping with the light on tonight."


End file.
